In Memories we Sleep
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: Wakaba is kidnapped by Muraki while on a case. short one shot.


A/n: Wewt! This is a prize fic won on my RPG murder mystery. Which by the way is Murakiswords on live journal if you want to check it out. Heheh okay so I like het too. Basing this on the anime btw, so Ukyou kinda doesn't exist. This is going to be WAY too much fun to write... ehh, it's pretty good in my opinion. it was hard to write Muraki with a female but i do like the insinuation of the pairing.

''

Wakaba, by all outward appearances was fourteen.

This is why she was paired with Hisoka on a case posing as an orphaned brother and sister.

It was supposed to be an easy case; they would rent a flat above a shop where the owner had just lost his two own son and daughter in a car crash that he too was supposed to die in.

The feeling in the ministry was that he would go easier with who appeared to be children his own children's age.

What was not on record however, was that he had been resuscitated by none other than Kazutaka Muraki.

It had happened close to Tokyo Hospital where Muraki was still on staff and had been the attending doctor when the man was brought in.

A doctor far behind his time in practice, Muraki had a habit of visiting his recovering patients.

He was one of the few who would make house calls anymore.

The moment they arrived, Hisoka started feeling ill.

Wakaba looked over worriedly at him as he suddenly clutched tightly to his shirt out of breath.

"Hisoka, what is it? Are you okay?"

Before he could answer her she saw a familiar face coming around the corner.

One she'd only seen in pictures, but she realized Hisoka might be in danger and she quickly ghosted them.

She shivered however as Muraki smiled at her and she brought them back to visibility.

"I don't believe we've met before. What are you two doing here? More specifically, why isn't Tsuzuki with you Poppet?"

Hisoka shivered momentarily but shoved Wakaba behind him.

"We're here to collect one of your victims."

Muraki frowned slightly.

"I only make victims out of women..."

Hisoka growled at this.

"What about Tsuzuki and I? Or don't we count?"

Muraki chuckled softly.

"Like I said..."

Wakaba pointed over Hisoka's shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of you! Hisoka is more of a man than you'll ever be!"

Muraki amusedly raised an eyebrow at this.

"Trapped in a sixteen year old body? I hardly think so."

Wakaba spit back.

"That's your fault! You're a sick bastard and if we weren't here I'd kill you myself!"

Muraki was beginning to get angry and Hisoka stepped closer, pushing her back.

"Wakaba, this is fine, just let him leave."

Muraki smirked evilly.

"No, now it's between her and me. I'll give you a chance to prove you can kill me and take you somewhere no one but you will be hurt!"

Hisoka stepped forward but before he could protest, Muraki's hand came down over his eyes.

He watched the boy fall before glairing at Wakaba, Hisoka unmoving at her feet.

She froze as he took a dangerous step forward and without warning he grabbed a hold of her, kissing her deeply.

He let go of her and smirked as she fell into his arms with a sigh.

He brushed her hair behind her ear and gently caressed her lips for a moment.

"I believe I've found myself a new doll..."

''

Hisoka woke with a start in Tsuzuki's arms.

He sat up and looked around, realizing he was in a hotel room.

"Tsuzuki, where is Wakaba!"

Tsuzuki looked concerned and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me that."

Hisoka dropped back and closed his eyes, snuggling into Tsuzuki.

"I think Muraki's got her. She started a fight with him and all the sudden he just came at us and knocked me out with his sick thoughts. How did you find me?"

Tsuzuki pulled a blanket up over him and stood.

"When you neither returned nor phoned we got worried and I was sent to find you. It's been two days. The old man has been taken in so the job is over, but we must find Wakaba. Get some rest okay?"

He took his partners hand gently for a moment as Hisoka nodded.

"Do you even have a clue where to start looking? He could be anywhere."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"I know and I've sent a tracking demon to the hospital so it's only a matter of time before it follows him to wherever he may be keeping her."

Hisoka held tightly to Tsuzuki's hand.

"Tsuzuki. Please don't let him hurt her. At least not the way he hurt me. There was lust in his eyes Tsuzuki, deep and unbridled. I'm afraid of what he might do."

Tsuzuki tried to conceal his shock and fear at these words but he knew Hisoka could feel them.

"I'll do my best, but with Muraki it may already be too late..."

''

Wakaba came too slowly as she heard her name being called.

She opened her eyes to find Muraki standing over her.

It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

She could feel the cool silk sheets of a feather bed below her and her hands were secured to the headboard with fine silk ribbon.

Her ankles as well were bound in this ribbon and she whimpered as his hand slid up her leg.

He smirked as he sat beside her and kissed her gently.

"Are we awake finally?"

She shivered as his velvet-gloved fingers caressed her throat.

"I thought we were going to fight."

He smirked at this and ran his thumb across her lips gently.

"We are fighting. Fighting our desires."

Her eyes slid closed as he went back to caressing her throat, left on his resting on her upper thy.

"Do what you will with my body, but you will never have my heart."

Muraki began to chuckle at this.

"It's not fun if you give me permission. I want you to scream for me."

She let out a slow breath she'd been holding.

"It's not fun for me at all. But why ribbons?"

He grinned madly at this.

"It's a fetish of mine. Weak helpless victim tied delicately to my bed with soft silk ribbons...a hot turn on to say the least. I suppose I'll just suffice to kiss you at the moment. I'll make you want me."

She gasped as he leaned down and slid his tongue over her neck before kissing her there.

"I want you alright...I want you dead."

He smirked as he sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Join the list and I'll get back to you."

She began to feel dizzy as he climbed over her and assaulted her lips with passionate kisses.

Taking off his gloves, he threw them aside and slid his fingers through her hair.

"Wakaba..."

He moaned out her name before kissing her again.

"I want you to scream my name."

She swallowed her tears and the name that fell from her lips angered him.

"Tsuzuki..."

She screamed as he suddenly backhanded her, bringing tears to her eyes.

He breathed deeply as he watched the mark disappear.

"Do you want me to make you forget?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

He smiled softly and leaned down, kissing her gently this time and suddenly everything was gone.

''

Wakaba woke with a start and sat up as the door opened.

"Good morning Wakaba. You slept late today."

She stared up at him for a moment in confusion.

Her mind was drawing a complete blank as to who he was supposed to be.

"Do I know you?"

He laughed at this.

"I should hope you know your husband. My dear have you been dreaming again?"

She was silent as he sat beside her and the moment he rested his hand on her shoulder, everything came back to her.

"Kazutaka, I'm so sorry. I must have been dead asleep."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Yes well after what I did to you last night..."

She blushed furiously at this.

"I...I don't..."

He stopped her with a kiss.

"I'm not surprised. I almost felt guilty but as long as you're okay..."

She nodded.

"I feel fine. But why am I wearing this school girl dress?"

He chuckled slightly.

"Love doesn't remember any of the fun we had last night? We only did it three times. Shall I remind you?"

She giggled.

"No wonder I don't remember. I haven't had it like that since I was still alive..."

Somehow that statement didn't make sense to her.

"Wait...I am alive. Why would I think I wasn't?"

Muraki provoked a moan from her as he licked up the side of her neck slowly.

"You taste sweet. When I get home from work I want to have you again...and again, and again..."

She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can't you call in sick? What shall I do by myself?"

He began to kiss her neck where he had licked and placed his hand on her hip.

"Anything you want."

Suddenly she got a sparkle in her eye.

"What do you have in the kitchen? I'll make you a big dinner. A doctor should be well fed."

He chuckled at this.

"My lovely Wakaba, you'll make me a perfect wife. I have everything you need."

She looked confused for a moment.

"So where are the rest of my clothes?"

He frowned.

"In moving I'm afraid there have been a few delays in the shipment of your things. In the mean time you can borrow a kimono if you'd like."

She shook her head.

"That's okay."

He kissed her ear before standing.

"Maybe I'll take you shopping tomorrow. But for now I must go."

And with that he was gone.

''

Muraki didn't notice the tracking bird that perched in a tree across from the hospital that evening as he left work.

He put on his best fake smile as he opened the door.

It was only fake for about three seconds until he noticed Wakaba had made herself busy by cleaning and she was obviously in the kitchen, as there was the wonderful smell of bread baking.

"Wakaba...I'm home."

Something akin to love and happiness sparked in him as she came bounding out to him and kissed him.

"I made you three dinners because I wasn't sure what you'd like best and there's French bread in the oven."

He chuckled softly and kissed her back.

"It sounds like you had fun today"

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and she led him into the kitchen.

He blinked for a moment at all the food.

"Much fun."

She giggled at this and pulled his chair out for him.

"Isn't it nice to have someone to eat with instead of all alone? It's been so long since I had someone."

He smiled softly and took her hand.

"I've never had anyone seriously before. I'm glad to have you."

She giggled as he kissed her fingertips.

"Eat up now...you promised an interesting night and i don't want all this to go to waste."

He nodded and found himself believing his own lie...or was he really falling in love with her?

''

Wakaba fell back against the pillow as Muraki kissed her roughly.

He took her wrists and lifted them above her, securing them to the headboard with black silk ribbons and the moan that escaped her lips was one of pure pleasure.

This idea amused him briefly, however he was becoming lost in the moment and he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Beneath, her torso was thin and pale, skin glowing and soft as silk.

He smirked at the blush on her cheeks as he slowly unzipped her skirt and slid it off.

He grinned madly as he listened to her sighs and leaned down, sliding his tongue up her stomach slowly.

Positioning himself over her he paused for a moment to take off his own shirt.

It had been a while since he'd had anyone and he wanted to enjoy this willing victim while he could.

He began to kiss her while his hand slid down her stomach and let up for a moment as she breathed out his name.

Suddenly before he could get any farther Tsuzuki slammed in.

"Get the hell away from her!"

Wakaba screamed and Muraki stood.

"What are you doing here already!"

As she stared at Tsuzuki she began to realize what was going on and suddenly she grew very still.

Muraki turned to her and she stared into his eyes, tears filling her own.

"I...can't believe you could be so cruel. Even if you didn't really like me...it was just so wrong to make me believe I was still alive."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he lunged at Muraki angrily.

"You bastard!"

Muraki stepped aside however, and grabbed his wrist.

He smirked as Tsuzuki struggled.

"I have only one thing before you leave."

He looked back at Wakaba.

"You were fun while you lasted, but perhaps you've learned your lesson about tangling with me. You've been let off easy. Imagine how you'd feel if I'd actually gotten my way with you."

Wakaba closed her eyes as he disappeared and Tsuzuki quickly untied her, wrapping the sheet around her body and disappearing himself.

''


End file.
